In the Memory of You and Me
by Aiko Kitty Skywalker
Summary: This is a sweet poem, sad, full of fluff and love between Luke and Mara Jade. Mara lies in the shackles of death and Luke must piece himself together over her death. TISSUE WARNING!


Ok this is a sweet poem, sad, yet full of fluff and love between Luke and Mara Jade. Mara lies in the shackles of death and Luke must piece himself together over her death. From both of their point of views, every other stanza is written from the other's perspective. Make sure you have tissues!

I don't own Star Wars so don't sue.

Please read and review.

_In the Memory of You and Me_

_By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker_

_Your life may lie in the shackles of the end_

_Your heart may stop its beating_

_Yet I know that as I stand_

_And look upon your face_

_You shall continue living_

_In the memory of you and me –_

_I still remember the times_

_In your young Jedi days_

_Your heart did beat as a single tone_

_A wing of the honest, the good, and the pure_

_I was but a woman in need, evil to the core_

_Yet you showed me the force, you showed me the love –_

_You were but a woman_

_I have known more women than you_

_Yet you stole my breath away_

_Though evil crashed amongst your heart_

_And the murderous sort stole your eyes_

_You were able to see the good in me, not in anyone else –_

_My heart did bleed upon the ground_

_As you walked away again_

_Yet as I held your hand against my own_

_And felt my salty tears_

_I as a Jedi female fell_

_For the Jedi male of dreams –_

_You could never understand how I felt the first time_

_I heard "I love you" escape your lips_

_I asked you to marry me_

_You didn't falter in your acceptation_

_And our love never faltered for a moment_

_The Jedi order long ago gave away and I should be with you –_

_You threw away the rule of it all_

_You were willing to give it up_

_But with a spirit soon to be a shinning_

_You knew the truth be known_

_You took the rules upon yourself_

_And threw them out the window –_

_You were mine and I was yours_

_For a short time anyway_

_We married on Coruscant_

_Our first child was born to the two of us_

_However here you are lying there_

_Your end is soon to here, and I am helpless to intervene –_

_I love the way you look at me_

_And you look upon our son_

_Ben was his name, after your first master, your heart is in his eyes_

_But my love I cannot bare to not ask how can we last_

_On my dying day?_

_You try for the courage built inside, fight the tears from falling –_

_I love your heart and I love your courage_

_You can't help but hold him tight_

_You'll love our son to the end of your dying day_

_As he whispers "I love you mommy"_

_I can't help but break down and weep for you my love are lying dying_

_My good lady, my Mara –_

_My Luke I see those tears of yours_

_I lie dying and you stand weeping_

_Why do tears fall for me?_

_You beckon him away_

_You hold me close again_

_And I shall always remember, you my love, my soldier, my Jedi –_

_I stand here alone_

_I feel your heart stop beating_

_You whisper that you love me I whisper it too_

_I know that you're body gone_

_Yet you are here_

_Your spirit is still with me –_

_My life may lie in the shackles of the end_

_My heart may stop its beating_

_Yet I know that as I lie_

_And look upon your face_

_I shall continue living_

_In the memory of you and me._

The End

How was that? Good? Bad? OK? 

Please review or e-mail me at aiko_kitty_skywalker@hotmail.com. 

May the force be with you!

Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker

Coming Soon: 

Star Wars: 

1._ Fate is so Beautiful_ (touching and gripping epic full of love and romance focusing around alternate reality which takes places ten years after TPM, this story is focused around Padmé and Anakin and their blossoming romance along with his fall to the dark side)

2._ Never Had a Dream Come True_ (sequel to _I Really Miss You_)

3._ Happily Ever After_ (my take on Obi Wan's part in Anakin's fall from grace and turn to the Dark Side)

4._ The Galaxy Is Not Enough_ (what if Anakin never turned to the Dark Side and was able to withstand the temptation of the Dark Side of the force?)

5._ In the Memory of You and Me_ (a poem written in sections, in both Luke and Mara's POVs, this is focused around when Mara lies dying from cancer years after the birth of Ben, she and Luke must reflect on the love that they have and what they have lost)

6._ The Dream Within_ (Anakin is starting his fall from grace, but with one last chance to save him, the force itself sends him, Padmé, (Siri or Sabé, yet to be decided), and Obi Wan to the future to grasp a hold of what shall happen to them all if Anakin falls from grace, focusing mainly around the characters in my _Fate Series_ which begins with _Fate is so Beautiful_)

7._ One Choice, Two Dreams_ (Obi Wan is once again reunited with Sabé when he is sent on a mission with his Padawan Anakin to protect Padmé. His feelings for her are beginning to allure is duties to the Jedi. But when he is once again reunited from a mysterious girl from his youth, Siri, he is forced to make the hardest decision in his life, which one does he love?)

8._ The Way We Were_ (Luke is depressed over the loss of Callista, but can Mara bring him back to his senses or will she lose the love of her life to death?)

9. _Yavin Online Episodes Three-Seven _(maybe more) (keep the hilarity coming! Starting in Episode Three more familiar faces join in the chat lines with Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, Yoda, and Obi Wan including Anakin, Padmé, Sabé, Siri, Qui Gon, Emperor Palpatine and more!)

10. _Crash and Burn_ (shortly after ROTJ Leia feels betrayed by all of those who she trusts and feels that everything she ever knew about herself was a lie. But what happens when Anakin appears in her dreams to explain what happened and why?)

X-Men: the Movie:

1._ Sinners Walk on Egg Shells _(sequel to Through Tear Drops and Sins, Wolverine has been contacted over Rogue's accident and is forced into reflection upon his relationship with Rogue as he flees back to New York to see what he can do to save her, realizing that he can't live without her.)

2._ Eat for Two_ (after Jean and Scott's first time, Jean gets pregnant. However Scott cannot face the idea of being a father and doubts the truth. In a fit of fury he flees the mansion. Now Jean is forced to bring the child to term and face the hardships before her, being a pregnant, mutant teacher and doctor, who just happens to be single without a fiancée or anything of the sort).


End file.
